


The Problem with Surgeons

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Thatcher tell Lexie why he does not like surgeons and does not want her to become one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or the characters.

“You stupid bitch!” Her dad yells at him. Now thinking about it Lexie should have known better than to tell her father what she wanted to be a surgeon after he had a couple of beers. Her father had always hated surgeons for no reason whatsoever. Lexie had questioned it when she was a little girl and her father would always change the subject or tell her to shut up. 

“Dad, what’s wrong with being a surgeon. You are acting like I told you I want to be a porn star or something.” Lexie informed her father.

“I would prefer that.” He mumbled and took another sip from his current beer bottle. 

“Why do are you so against this? It’s a good job to have.” She argued. “I do amazing in my anatomy class, I’m really good at it.” 

“I hate surgeons because of my ex.” He tells her.

Leixe snorts. “An ex girlfriend is the reason you hate surgeon? Seriously, Dad? You need to get over it.” 

“Wife.” He blurts out.

“What?” Lexie questions. Wife? “You were married before Mom?” 

“Yes, to a surgeon. Her name was Ellis. We decided to get a divorce because she wanted to be with the man she was cheating with me on. I let her go.” Lexie feels shocked. 

“Dad, I’m sorry, but let me make you like surgeons again. Please.” She begs. 

“Okay, on one condition. Don’t get a big ego.” He father tells her while smiling at her. 

“Deal!” Lexie agrees. 

He lightly kisses her forehead. “You’re going to do some great things, Lexie, I know it.” 

“I hope so.” She says.  


End file.
